Red and Blue
by in love with ice prince
Summary: they both have feelings for each other. But will they confess it? and what if the other one denies? what if they do not confess? check it out in my first ever fanfic :D , reposted due to some errors :) please! please Read and Review :D


'eeeeeeerrccchh'... "oopsie , sorry tsukimori-kun .I dont know why but i do not get this part correctly"said Kahoko hino , a sixteen year old red haired girl, studying at seiso in gen. Ed. , who is currenly taking tutions from Len Tsukimori , a sixteen year old ,blue haired boy studying in the same school but in music Ed. who eveybody knows is a prodigy in violing are helping each other. As Len is teaching Kahoko to get better in violin while Kahoko is helping len how to love. Well she really dont know that this azure haired boy has a crush on Len who is as dense as dense hino and does not know that the girl had feelings for him too.

" Hino ,You are reaally annoy-" len said while sitting on the piano chair

" I know i am annying tsukimori kun." Hino said in a sad voice. He suddenly felt an urge to take back his words.

"No, you are not." Stated len crossing his hands against his chest

"huh?"

"you are an amazing girl hino" he said, now trying to avoid her gaze.

She blushed as these words spilled out from the mouth of the ice prince.

"w-what do you m-mean by that tsukimori kun". He knows that this stubborn girl will not allow to exit before answering

"I mean exactly what i said" said len with sarcasm. Hoping that she end the topic but no...

" i still need an explanation" she said wanting a whole guide to what he meant by 'you are an ...'she was still stuck at that line when she felt the golden pair of eyes stairing at her, not from the piano seat but stairing at her now face to face, so close that she really could not help but flush the darker shade of red, and there she felt his soft hands approching her cheaks. She stepped back and back and found her back hiting the wall and the prodigy in front of her

"you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, the girl whose music profounds my heart , whose voice makes my day complete , whose smile lits my dark life, whose stupidity and denseness does not annoy me but makes me smile at you, whose stubborness can make this ice prince bent on his knees." _he knows his nick name _she giggled but tried to move a little but he immediatly pinned his both hands on the wall, trapping her between the wall and only him. She only blushed the darkest shade of red.

"i can not kept this feeling any more , its better to tell you this" now cupping her face with his hands.

" I Love You Kahoko, and forgive me for what i am going to do now"

She was shocked with the confession THE LEN TSUKIMORI did before her, but before she could react, she felt a soft and warm feeling brushing against her lips, she replied to it, she was mesmerised , by the feeling of her First KISS , and with none other then her own crush.

They broke the kiss both blushing at the same time

"I..." said kaho

"i know.. i know you dont love me, sorry for the action i did, i know this is not how-" moving a bit away realising what he was doing.

He was cut off , but not by words, he againg felt the warm touch of her lips. _She kissed me back_. This time he was shocked but in reflex his hand were wraping her waist to pull her closer and her hands around his neck and then reaching to his silky blue hair . She felt his other hand on her cheek, this time to deepen the kiss . She tiptoed to get to his height while he lifted her upwards still carresing her by his lips, they locked their lips for minutes. Rain started outside , the sound of pouring droplets acted as the background music of _**their**_ romentic movie. And then they broke the kiss but to get some air,and they again continued with some short kisses It seems that they waited for this moment for their life,wanting each other more and more and more with every kiss. But then she giggled. And he gave her a what-did-i-do expression.

" i dont know if today is special day or you talk to yourself so much" she said...

"i mean the way you were decribing me, its like you are the most romentic person born in this whole world" she added, smilling her sweet smile. He blushed. She gigled more.

"but still i did not got my answer"stated Len. Saying in a serious tone.

"Which answer? I thought you are good at your academics" she said and then found her self dumbfounded when he stared at her seriously. She blushed till she matched the color of her hair.

"you want me to formally , fine with me. So Kahoko Hino ,Please let me the happiest man on the earth , Please do not marry me."

She grinned with a **huh-what-do-you-mean-face**

"Because we are not adult will you be my girlfriend kahoko and let me the happiest men alive" He smiled his rarest smile for her.

She smiled her brightest smile and approached him and said "yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She hugged him tightly, so tightly that he was out of breath.

"Kaho you are hugging me a bit tightly"

"Oopsie! Sorry" she said still hugging him.

"Len" she added

"yes"

"i love you Len"

"i love too Kahoko" he added with a short kiss

The End


End file.
